Parent Trap: Grey's Anatomy Style
by Wannabedoctor
Summary: Mer had identical twins after prom. Der divorced Addi and didnt get back together with Mer. She raised one twin in Seattle. He raised the other in New York. What happens when they meet up in summer camp?
1. Leaving Home

Title: Parent Trap: Grey's Anatomy style

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it right now.

Summary: Meredith gave birth to identical twin girls nine months after prom. Derek and Addison got divorced, but Meredith and Derek didn't get back together. She kept one of the girls in Seattle and he has the other in New York. What happens when they meet up again in summer camp?

Authors Note: I had this idea in my head for a while. I haven't been able to write it until now with my crazy schedule. Review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Leaving Home

Her blonde hair shined in the sun as she rode the horse. You could just make out the curls when it was up in a pony tail. Her very long muscular legs were holding her in position as she made the final jump. Her smile lit up the room as she jumped off her horse and went to find her family.

"Linds, you did great out there." Meredith said as she hugged her thirteen year old daughter Lindsey Rebecca Grey.

"Thanks mom. I hope they have horses at Camp Amber Springs." It was no surprise that Meredith's daughter wanted to go away to camp before starting high school. She was a very independent girl and wanted to have a summer of freedom before high school as she put it. Meredith reluctantly agreed knowing she was growing up. Meredith picked out the best camp she could find.

Lindsey's deep blue eyes that showed off her soul as most had said shown bright as she took home first place in the competition. She was very excited that her mother Aunt Izzie, Aunt Cristina, and Uncle George were all able to attend the event. She came into the event confident that she was going to win

* * *

Nancy Shepherd was shopping in New York with her niece Amanda Gabriella Shepherd better known as Mandy. She was Derek's only child. He loved her more than anything but never gave her mother. Derek would do just about anything for her except go shopping that was Nancy or Addison's job. Addison and Mark moved back from Seattle right before Mandy's first birthday. They married after her third birthday and Mandy was in the wedding ever since then Mandy loved attention. Derek became best friends with Mark again and was even in the wedding. His daughter looks to Addison as an Aunt along with Nancy, Cheryl, Rachel, and Annabeth his sisters.

Amanda looked similar to her sister Lindsey. She was slightly leaner and had less muscle mass. Her hair was longer, curlier, and had very light blonde highlights complimenting her dirty blonde hair. She never left the house without a perfect manicure and makeup. She was the smartest one in her class and the most popular. She cared a lot about surgery and fashion.

"I am going to miss shopping with you Mandy when you are at camp."

"I can't wait to go to Camp Amber Springs. It is going to be so much fun. I can make new friends and play field hockey my new favorite sport…" Amanda was rambling on.

"I didn't know you played sports besides swimming.'

"I don't. Field hockey is not a sport they wear skirts. And we just run after a ball with a stick." She picks up a Gucci bag and walks over to her aunt. "Pink or blue, which do you think will go better at camp?"

Derek Shepherd knew his little girl was growing up. He thought it would be best if she went to camp before high school to experience more change. He also knew that he worked the same hours during the summer and needed her to be watched over. When school was in cession that was not a problem he worked at night when she slept and when she was in school but the summers she had more free time.


	2. Take Off

Title: Parent Trap: Grey's Anatomy style

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it right now.

Summary: Meredith gave birth to identical twin girls nine months after prom. Derek and Addison got divorced, but Meredith and Derek didn't get back together. She kept one of the girls in Seattle and he has the other in New York. What happens when they meet up again in summer camp?

Take Off

"You know you are only going away for eight weeks right." Derek said as he loaded the fifth bag into his BMW. "Do you really need ten pairs of shoes?"

'You are only bringing ten pairs." Addison asked surprised. 'What if you have a fancy dinner to go to one night or you go yachting. Pack for every scenario I always say.'

"Yeah you are right. What if I can't get to a mall the whole time I am there?" Amanda asks before running into the house to grab a few more pairs of shoes.

"She is supposed to be getting in touch with nature, not worried about what she is wearing the whole time." Derek said a little agitated. "I am paying an arm and a leg for this camp I want her to have fun. Maybe she should just stay home for the summer."

"Relax Derek she will have fun, and you can get laid again. Think about it. We can go to bars and stay out way to late and hang out again." Mark said trying to reassure Derek he is doing the right thing letting Amanda go to camp.

"I just don't want to lose my baby already it seems like the other day we were moving out here and now she is almost in high school." Derek said getting all emotional.

"You can always have another baby." Mark said.

"I don't want another baby."

"Maybe it is time you move on. Meredith probably has."

"I've been seeing someone." Derek said shrugging slightly.

"So what is she like? What does she do for a living? Give me something here buddy I have been married ten years."

"She is thirty-six blonde, tall, smart, green eyes, bright white teeth…" Derek was trying to think of things he liked about her.

"What is her name? We'll start with that." Mark said knowing Derek wasn't in love with from the way he was talking about her.

"Emma Brandon. Her father is a big English trader and investor." Derek sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Great for her father, what does Emma do for a living?"

"She works in PEDS. She used to live in London."

"That's good at least she has a job and isn't using you for your money. Does Mandy know about her?"

"Yeah, she has taken a liking to her. They went shopping together." Derek shrugged his shoulders.

"How long have you been together?"

"We started going out eight months ago." Mark looked at Derek in udder shock he had been trying to get Derek to go on a date with Addison's best friend for months.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I am hurt right now Derek." Mark said pretending to be upset. Addison and Amanda came back outside causing Mark and Derek to stop their conversation and stare at them. Amanda was caring another two bags.

'Manda-Panda, are you bringing your whole collection of Burberry luggage?"

"I like to be called Mandy now, Uncle Mark. And yes I am bringing my entire luggage set you just don't understand it like Aunt Addison." Mandy shook her head at him.

"Derek, she has been spending too much time with Addison."

'Yeah, your wife is rubbing off on my daughter. Remember when we went to the Hamptons for the weekend and she brought five bags and still had to go buy an emergency outfit." Derek and Mark laugh recalling the memory. Addison glares at them and turns to Mandy.

"They just don't know what it is like being a girl." Addison said to Mandy who pushed her Gucci sun glasses up onto the top of her head pulling some of her layered hair out of her face.

"Yeah totally so do you think I have everything I need.'

"You have your luggage, sun glasses, belts, shoes for any occasion, hand bags, make up, clothes for any situation, jewelry…"

"You know Mandy is going to an all girls' camp right." Derek informed them. Addison looked shocked and Mandy looked pissed off.

"You have got to be kidding me." Mandy stormed away back into the house to grab her laptop, Ipod, and cell phone.

"Derek you never answered my question. How come you haven't told me earlier? Does Addison know?" Mark asked Derek referring to their earlier discussion about Emma.

"Do I know what?" Addison said looking quizzically between Mark and Derek.

"That Derek has a girlfriend for six months…"

"Eight actually, Mark." Derek said proudly.

"The longest relationship he's been in since you know who. That is big for him Addi." Addison nodded her head in agreement with Mark.

"So why are you telling us now, Derek." Addison asked curiously.

"Well you are looking at the new number one Neurosurgeon in the world. Medical Journal is announcing it next week. I am going to be on the front cover. They are doing a whole article on me. Don't worry you are only included in positive ways in the article. And there are pictures." Derek was talking vibrantly about the article.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Lindsey was rushing to pack her suitcase. She never did anything early just like her mother. She had been out playing sports and hanging with her friends all week when she should have been packing. Lindsey was throwing clothes all over her room having a fit not being able to find her photo album.

"Is something wrong in there, Linds?" Izzie said as she was passing by her room. George had long since moved out and married Callie but Izzie stayed being the biggest support to Meredith.

"I cannot find my photo album. I know it is here somewhere." She was kicking and throwing more clothes around her bed room.

"Maybe you should keep your room more organized." Izzie suggested and came in the room to help Lindsey. Izzie moved around some books on her desk and found the album. "Here it was on your desk. Now that the photo album is found, do you need help with packing?" Lindsey looked around at the mess she had created and nodded her head.

"When is my mom coming home?" Izzie looked down at her watch.

"In about one hour." Lindsey nodded her head. "Let's see you still need to pack…everything." Lindsey smiled sheepishly at Izzie.

Meredith came running up the stairs fifty-five minutes later still in her scrubs out of breathe. Izzie and Lindsey stared at her and then laughed.

"What is so funny? I ran to get here your flight leaves tomorrow and as of this morning you weren't packed."

"Aunt Izzie helped me. I am almost done, mom, isn't that great."

"That is great. I am going to go shower and then we can have a going away dinner." Meredith disappeared into the bathroom leaving Izzie and Lindsey to continue packing. Izzie and Lindsey were throwing the last of her things in the bags.

"Well that is everything I am going to need for eight weeks."

"I am going to miss you. Who is going to make all the noise in the morning?" Izzie asked trying to brake the somber mood that had taken over the room with the close of the last zipper on the last bag.

"I guess my mom will have to do." Lindsey smiled and headed towards the door. "Come on we are going to miss dinner if you stay there sad all night." Izzie reluctantly followed her out of the room and down the stairs. Lindsey had become her rock that helped her push past Denny's death.

"Give me five minutes and then we can go." Meredith called from upstairs trying to throw together an outfit to wear.

Ten minutes later, not five minutes like Meredith said, they were all in the car driving to Lindsey's favorite Italian restaurant. George, Callie, Burke, Cristina, and Alex were meeting them there.

The restaurant was in the center of Seattle and a favorite spot of many tourists and locals. When they arrived at the restaurant the others were already there since they came right from the hospital.

"We already ordered the food since you always order the same food anyway." Cristina said looking at them as they took their seats.

"So this is the last time we are going to see you for eight weeks, Linds, what are we going to do. Who is going to boss us around?" Alex playfully asked her. Alex was by far her favorite uncle and the most male influence in her life since he was always over with Izzie.

"You'll survive." Lindsey flashed the smile that was once dubbed the 'McDreamy' smile at Alex. "And besides it is only eight weeks. You can all hang out and do things like you used to before I was born."

"I don't even remember what that is like." Meredith said since Lindsey was born she put her first and work second.

"Yeah me either." Izzie said. A few minutes pass without anyone saying anything.

"Hey, did you know that Dr. Heifer retired and there is someone new taking over the ranking for top neurosurgeon in the world." Burke said he had talked to the Chief who was questioned about the doctor who was now the top in the world.

"Who?" Meredith asked she was the only one of them that went into Neuro.

"The chief didn't say but he mentioned it was a former student of his." The others looked at him curiously. "The article should be out in Medical Journal next week. This is the first time the number one Neurosurgeon has changed in fifty years. This person is said to be good."

"This is pretty big. I guess it was about time Dr. Heifer retired he has to be like 80." Meredith said sounding kind of sad she had looked up to him.

"Mer, he is 82." George informed the others looked at him strangely. "What I wrote a paper on him in medical school."

"Who is going to take me to the airport tomorrow? I cannot believe I am actually leaving tomorrow it seems like we have been planning this for months."

"It is an all girls' camp right Mer." Alex asked hoping to protect Lindsey from boys for another few weeks.

"Yes Alex and you shouldn't worry Lindsey is a good girl, right." Meredith looked questionably at Lindsey who was ripping her napkin into small pieces suddenly not so interested in the adult conversation.

"Lindsey had a boyfriend." Cristina blurted out.

"_Cristina_ I thought I could trust you and you go and tell her."

"She was my person first. You are just the younger person."

"You have a boyfriend Linds." Meredith looked at her daughter hoping they could bond over it.

"Had we broke up okay. Now that you know every detail of my life can we change the subject."

"Maybe we could you know talk about this and the risks of having…se…sex too soon." Meredith didn't want to think about her little girl growing up to quickly but she definitely wasn't ready to be a grandmother. Lindsey looked at her mother half embarrassed and half upset.

"I am not like that. There are plenty of slutty girls but I am not one of them. That is why I broke it off with him."

"Oh, thank God. I don't want you to ruin your life." They finished the dinner discussing the hospital and cases they all had through out the day. Lindsey hugged good bye George, Callie, and Burke. She would see everyone else at the airport the next morning before leaving for camp.


	3. Camp Amber SpringsArrival

Title: Parent Trap: Grey's Anatomy style

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it right now.

Summary: Meredith gave birth to identical twin girls nine months after prom. Derek and Addison got divorced, but Meredith and Derek didn't get back together. She kept one of the girls in Seattle and he has the other in New York. What happens when they meet up again in summer camp?

**Authors Note: I got stuck on this update and couldn't think what to write. I am not sure if I like how this update turned out or not, but the story should get better.**

Camp Amber Springs

_Day 1 arrival_

Amanda sat in the first class section of the plane taping her manicured finger nails waiting for take off. Next to her sat Mia, her cousin, she was traveling to California for a job interview. Derek had said it was just a coincidence that they were flying together but Mandy knew he was not ready to let go of her entirely. Mia was nothing like Amanda, you could tell her all the famous fashion designers in the world and she wouldn't have a clue who you were talking about. She was to busy trying to find the cure for degenerative diseases to care about anything else. Mandy looked down at her outfit she looked flawless which was thanks to Addison's input. She had a Juicy Couture dark, denim mini skirt which Addison said showed off her legs very well. She paired it with a white camisole so she could wear any shoes she wanted to. The most priced possession of her outfit was of course her Jimmy Choo's Mod T strap sandals that Addison bought her, after Derek refused, that cost six hundred and forty dollars. They were white with a four inch heal. Walking in heals did not phase Mandy she wore them on almost every occasion except when she was doing physical activity or wearing some other designer shoe like her flats. Tying the outfit all together was her John Hardy one thousand one hundred and fifty dollar gold and sterling necklace which according to Mandy it was a steal and had to have it.

"Mia, do you want fashion advice? Since we have all this extra time on the plane I can give you tips." Mandy said hopeful that they would have something to talk about.

"I am a little busy here, Amanda. I have to go over my proposal so I can have it all planned out for my interview." Mia never calls Amanda by her nicknames as long as she can remember Mia had been the serious down to business cousin. Mia was Cheryl's oldest daughter from her first marriage and the oldest grand child of Brianna Shepherd.

"Okay then Mia. I just thought I could improve your image a little better. I mean some stores sell clothes at great discounts then you wouldn't have to shop in thrift stores." Mia looked over at Amanda with a frown on her face.

"Do you care anything about the environment? Do you know how much pollutants are released into the atmosphere to make those shoes or that skirt? What about the children that have to slave over factory machines to make that shirt? I am saving the environment by wearing used clothes. Plus it is a much better buy for your money." Mandy looked at her shocked that she was picking on her flawless appearance.

Mandy spent the entire flight looking out the window listening to her Ipod. She would never understand Mia even if she tried so they ignored each other.

The plan landed five minutes late, because of too many planes trying to land at the same time.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith reluctantly let go of Lindsey after the plane was called for final boarding. Cristina, Izzie, and Alex were standing behind Meredith and each stepped up to give Lindsey a final hug goodbye. Lindsey waved goodbye as she walked through the terminal gate and boarded the plane.

Meredith stared out the window and watched the plane take off. It reminded her of a day thirteen years ago, when Derek left for New York with Amanda. Tears stung her eyes as she turned around to Izzie and Cristina.

"Hey Mer, it is only eight weeks. She will be home before you know it." Izzie said trying to cheer her up.

"Mer, now you can sleep with inappropriate men and drink tequila." Meredith laughed at this Cristina always new how to cheer her up.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_Flashback 13 years earlier_

_Meredith drove her Jeep to the airport. Derek sat in the seat next to her. Amanda and Lindsey sat in the back seat of the car in matching car seats. Meredith never told anyone she was having twins. About a month before their due date Derek had already stopped working at Seattle Grace Hospital, and Meredith went on maternity leave. Meredith told all of her friends that she was going to visit her cousin in California before Lindsey was born, only there was no cousin. Derek met up with Meredith in California and, he was already divorced. They mutually decided not to let anyone know that Meredith was having twins, in fear of everyone protesting their decision. Meredith had the babies three days after arriving in California. The babies were constantly together since they were born._

_Meredith pulled into the air port parking lot. She looked back and saw the two car seats, which would soon only be one. Meredith and Derek got along slightly during the passed month, but thought there was no hope for them. _

_Derek stepped out of the car first. Most of his stuff had been shipped to his New York brownstone already. In one arm he carried a bag with things he would need on the plane for Amanda and himself. In that same hand he pulled a rolling suitcase. The other hand he was carrying Amanda in her car seat. _

_Meredith stepped out of the car shortly after. She stared at the massive structure in front of them and then back at Amanda and Derek._

"_Well I guess this is it. Your plane leaves in two hours." Meredith brushed the tears off of her cheeks and started walking towards the building. Lindsey was cooing happily in her car seat. _

_Meredith and Derek sat on benches next to a coffee shop. They both were sipping coffee and watching the babies. _

"_I think we should take a few minutes to say goodbye to the baby we don't get to keep." Meredith nodded her head and picked up Amanda gently. Derek slowly bent over Meredith to pick up Lindsey. _

"_Well Amanda, I guess this is goodbye. I am going to miss you so much. I know Lindsey will miss you to. I wish things could be different, but you are going to have the best daddy in the world. And don't ever forget that I am doing this because I love you and your daddy." Meredith rocked Amanda back and forth in her arms until she was asleep._

_Derek smiled down at Lindsey. "I will probably never get to know you, but I love you so much. In a perfect world I could be in Seattle with you and your mommy, but I cannot." Lindsey cooed at Derek and grabbed his finger tightly._

_They held the babies in their arms until five minutes before boarding. Derek pulled out his wallet and grabbed a picture of the four of them. He carefully ripped it in half. To anyone who didn't know about the other baby they would have thought Meredith was holding Lindsey and Derek was holding Amanda. But if you looked closely at the photograph Amanda was in Meredith's arms and Lindsey was in Derek's arms. The only way you could tell was by looking at the small Tiffany's necklace on their necks. Amanda's was an A and Lindsey's was an L. _

"_I guess this is goodbye. Call me if you ever need anything." Derek stood up and pulled Meredith into his arms. They both had tears running down their cheeks. Derek wiped away the tears on Meredith's face with his thumbs, but eventually gave up as they continued to fall. _

"_Kiss me," Meredith whispered softly as she ran her hands through Derek's curls. _

"_Mer, are you sure it's a good id…" Before Derek could finish his sentence Meredith had her lips pressed against his. She ran her tongue along his lower lip and then brought it to her mouth to suck on it. Derek finally opened his mouth after Meredith started nibbling on his bottom lip. He slid his tongue into her mouth. They fought for control of the kiss. Derek put his hands on Meredith's hips and pulled her closer to him. She removed her hands from his hair and wrapped them around his neck. _

_They broke away when they started to call for Derek's flight to board. _

"_For the record you're one hot mama!" Meredith blushed as Derek grabbed all of his stuff including his daughter. _

"_Good bye Derek." Meredith blew Derek a kiss as he walked away with Amanda. He would occasionally look back until he was turned into the terminal. _

_Meredith grabbed Lindsey and watched through big picture windows as the plane took off the ground for New York. Meredith dug in her diaper bag for her phone and called Cristina._

"_I'll be home soon with Lindsey."_

_End of Flashback_

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Ironically Lindsey and Amanda's flights both landed in the same airport that they last saw each other. Little did they know that they would be meeting there twin in a matter of hours at a summer camp. Nor did Meredith or Derek know that they sent their daughters to the same camp. Everyone involved lives were about to change rapidly.


	4. The next number one

Title: Parent Trap: Grey's Anatomy style

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or I would be watching it right now.

Summary: Meredith gave birth to identical twin girls nine months after prom. Derek and Addison got divorced, but Meredith and Derek didn't get back together. She kept one of the girls in Seattle and he has the other in New York. What happens when they meet up again in summer camp?

Authors Note: I had this update written for a while. I just did not have time to type it up. I have been super busy working, school, and family.

The Next Number One

Cristina was waiting outside her favorite news cart, right by Seattle Grace Hospital. It was her morning ritual since becoming a resident to keep up on the world news. On the days with early morning surgeries or rain she would send an intern to pick up her newspapers. But today, even though the rain was coming down in buckets and the wind was bending her umbrella, she was waiting outside. Cristina had to be the first one to know who the new top Neurosurgeon in the world is. Her inside source wouldn't release the name, but assured her it was going to be big and recognizable.

She checked her watch for the fourth time. The news stand opens up at exactly four thirty. In the fifteen years she had been coming here, the owner knew exactly what she would buy and set it aside for her. On a good morning she would obtain her papers, The Wall Street Journal, Medical Journal, and The Washington Post, at nine thirty and read them during her breakfast with Meredith and Izzie in the cafeteria.

Cristina started tapping her foot rhythmically to the beat of the rain. She was growing impatient and annoyed no one made Cristina Yang wait. The wind howled as Pete, the newspaper man, started pulling bundles of newspapers towards the stand.

"Good morning," Pete said whistling as he worked.

"What's so good about it?" Cristina was definitely not going to be nice to someone who made her wait.

"You know, it would save you a lot of trouble to just have the newspapers delivered to your house." Pete said cheerfully totally unaffected by Cristina's negative mood.

"If I was ever home to get my mail, I would." Cristina snapped back at Pete.

"I was just trying to help…"

"Well don't." Cristina said as she grabbed The Wall Street Journal and The Washington Post from Pete's hands. "Where's Medical Journal?"

"Hmm…let me see if I have that one." Pete wanted to keep her waiting just a little longer.

"What…How could you not have it?" Cristina started getting frustrated. She ran a hand through her now frizzy hair.

"Relax firecracker, I have it right here."

Cristina grabs the magazine from Pete's hand, throws the money on the register, and storms away, but not with out giving Pete the death glare as she left. She kept the magazines dry in a plastic bag until reaching the lobby of Seattle Grace Hospital.

"FUCK, Meredith is going to be pissed." Cristina said loud enough for everyone to look at her and her disheveled appearance. Her day was now officially ruined.

She rushed to the attendings' locker room, to change out of her wet clothes. The clothes had started clinging to her body. She threw her clothes and bags into her locker and took off towards the lobby, where she could sit down.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The front of the glossy magazine showed a big picture of Derek's face. He certainly had aged well, Cristina mussed as she stared at his face. His hair was still the same length and curly. But he now possessed small laugh lines and worry lines on his face. She turned to the center of the magazine, where the interview about Derek and pictures were placed and started to read.

_The man behind the scrubs: Dr. Derek Shepherd_

_**MJI:**__ I would like to start this interview by congratulating Dr. Derek Shepherd, who is now the new number one neurosurgeon. _

_**DS:**__ Well thank you Shannon, it is an honor to hold this title._

_**MJI:**__ It certainly is, not many doctors get to become this world renowned. Now why don't you tell us a little about yourself Dr. Shepherd?_

_**DS:**__ Please call me Derek. _

_**MJI:**__ Ok Derek._

_**DS:**__ I will start out with that I am a forty-five year old single father to my fourteen year old daughter, Amanda. The nick name that stuck with me the longest and across the country would have to be Dr. McDreamy. I attended Georgetown as an undergrad and then went to Columbia for medical school, which is when I swear I fell in love with the city. While there I also attended a year abroad at Oxford._

_**MJI:**__ Wow that is impressive. I will have to keep in mind that nick name._

_**DS:**__ Yeah, I wanted to make my parents, Dr. William Shepherd and Mrs. Caroline Shepherd proud. I am the only one carrying on the Shepherd name even though I have four sisters who are doctors. _

_**MJI:**__ After medical school, where did you go from there?_

_**DS:**__ I did the first year of my internship at John Hopkins. Then I transferred to New York, so I could be closer to my sister who was sick at the time and I missed the city._

_**MJI:**__ How long where you in New York for?_

_**DS:**__ Just over eleven years. I met my best friends Mark (Dr. Marcus Sloan, Plastic Surgeon) and Addison (Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery Sloan, Neonatology)._

_**MJI:**__ Why did you leave New York?_

_**DS:**__ It was strictly personal. My wife at the time, Addison actually, and I were having difficulties. It turns out we make better friends, it just took us twelve years to figure that out._

_**MJI:**__ Have you been in any relationships recently?_

_**DS:**__ Yes actually I was. Last year I had girlfriend but we have since broken up. I just didn't feel that deep connection that I am looking for. It is funny last year I appeared on some most eligible bachelor list, I never knew until that point that I am a great catch._

_**MJI:**__ You certainly are. _

_**DS:**__ Don't flatter me Mark already says my ego is to big for my own good._

_**MJI:**__ Would you like to inform possible girlfriends out there about more of your personal life._

_**DS:**__ I live in an hour of the city by train. My neighbor is my ex-wife Addison and her new husband Mark, how that happened I will never know. I play golf, go running, and cheat on the Sunday cross words. My favorite band will always be the Clash and if I ever have free time I read The Sun also Rises. My favorite color is indigo and I have more nieces and nephews then I can count. Besides being doctors, Shepherds are known for having tons of kids. I also feel that since I have so much I should give back to the community which I do by donating time and money to charities. Most of my time I spend traveling to exotic countries and across the fifty states performing radical new surgeries or with my daughter Mandy._

_**MJI:**__ Wow you keep yourself quite busy. What are your plans for the up coming months?  
_

_**DS:**__ Well for the summer I sent my daughter away to an elite camp, so that I can travel around the country giving lectures and performing surgeries for patients who would otherwise die._

_**MJI:**__ Well thank-you Dr. Derek Shepherd for taking time out of your busy schedule for us._

_**DS:**__ It was my pleasure Shannon._

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Cristina read the interview twice. She was confused as to whom Amanda was and angry but yet relieve that Derek didn't mention Meredith or Lindsey.

"Hey Cristina," Izzie said.

"I thought you were on maternity leave." Cristina said not even looking up from her magazine.

"Not for another month." Cristina simply nodded her head not looking up from her magazine. "What no comments about becoming a mommy or how big I am? And why are you studying the magazine like it is some chart of a rare condition."

"I'm just looking at some pictures and reading this article."

"What can be so interesting? Is it on top Cardiothoracic Surgeons?" Izzie asked trying to read over Cristina's shoulder.

"Worse it is on Dr. Derek Shepherd…"

"Shut up," Izzie was in complete shock and sat down.

"He's too good of a surgeon not to hear about him again. It was just a matter of time." Izzie reached for the magazine, but Cristina held a firm grasp on it. "He is the new top neurosurgeon, so he won't be going away for a long time."

"Oh my God! We should be the ones to tell Mer." Cristina nodded her head and passed Izzie the magazine.

After several gasps later, Izzie finished reading the hottest medical news.

"He never mentioned a second marriage I wonder who Amanda's mother is." Little did Cristina or Izzie know that they wouldn't have to search very long to figure out.

"Barbie you don't need to be married to conceive a child. And apparently he is quite good at that." Izzie nodded her head and turned to a page Cristina had missed filled with pictures. She gasped and several nurses turned their heads to Cristina and Izzie.

On the page there were tons of pictures. In one picture Derek was leaning on a nurses' station flashing the McDreamy smile, he was wearing scrubs and holding a chart. There were pictures of him in the hospital and performing surgeries. But it was the next page that really caught Izzie interest. It was filled with personal and family photos. Some dating back to when Derek was first born and of his childhood, but most of the pictures were past medical school. One picture that really struck Izzie was one of Mark and Derek dressed for the beach, that probably was taken somewhere in the Caribbean. After several pictures with Mark and Addison and what Izzie guess were other friends and his sister came the pictures of him and Amanda. The younger she was in the pictures the closer Izzie could see the resemblance to Lindsey. In one picture where Amanda was dressed up for a wedding around the age of three, Izzie would have put money on that being Lindsey had she not have known otherwise. Both girls had the same captivating blue eyes that Derek possessed and blonde curly hair. They even had dimples in the same place when they smiled. In pictures of Amanda at only a couple of months old she could not even see a difference from pictures she and Meredith had looked through the night before of Lindsey. As she aged in the pictures Izzie could see slight differences in the appearance. There were pictures of Derek and Lindsey in the Hamptons, in Disney World, France, and even some of them bike riding.

"My god I would almost put money on some of these pictures being Lindsey. Especially the one of Amanda in someone's wedding." Cristina grabbed the magazine, but not with out commenting first.

"They share DNA Izzie of course they will look somewhat the same." When she looked at the picture her mouth dropped. The smile of the little girl caught her eye immediately. "He must just possess some really dominate genes. But my god this looks just like Linds."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith arrived to work at a decent hour in the morning unlike Cristina and Izzie. She was smiling and tried to ignore the weird looks she received as she walked passed nurses and doctors on her way to the locker room. Izzie and Cristina were waiting for her on the bench. They were still closely examining the pictures. When they heard the door open and close they quickly hid the magazine.

"You don't have to try and cheer me up. I am bright and happy. Lindsey is going to gain independence and have fun this summer and I am going to work. I am good really good." Meredith said as she changed into scrubs. She was trying to hide the fact that she missed Lindsey.

"Yeah that is not why we are here. I could care less if you are happy. Happy is crappy."

"Then why are you here." Meredith asked as she put her hair up in her characteristic pony tail. "I have surgery in forty-five minutes."

"Maybe we should wait to show her. She might kill the patient." Izzie whispered to Cristina but still loud enough for Meredith to hear.

"Ya and when the nurses start talking about it, she might miss and cut a blood vessel or freeze up." Izzie nodded her head and contemplated what Cristina had said.

"Stop talking about me like I am not even here and tell me what the hell is going on." Cristina and Izzie stopped bickering back and forth about what they thought was better for Meredith. But before they could say anything George comes barging into the locker room running late.

"Man did you guys see Medical Journal, this is big…" Cristina and Izzie were shaking their heads back and forth trying to stop George but he remained oblivious. "I mean I always knew he was good, but never that good."

"What is with all the secrets and who is that good?" Meredith asked getting frustrated looking between all her friends. Cristina and Izzie pushed each other back and forth neither wanting to tell Mer and George looked confused. "What the hell is going on?"

Izzie pulled the pregnancy card and Cristina was forced to bare the news to Meredith. She threw the magazine at her. The cover immediately caught Meredith's eye. She started to worry if he had mentioned Lindsey or herself and then remembered he would definitely mention Amanda and that was probably why her friends were afraid to tell her.

"I am happy for Derek." They all looked at her like she grew a third head. "What it was a long time ago. I got over him and Lindsey is fine without him." She could never say anything about Derek not raising Lindsey, because she was not there for Amanda. _Amanda, the name kept ringing in her head. What must she look like after all these years? What is her personality like? Does she hate me?_

Izzie took the magazine back and turned to the pages with the pictures. She pointed to the ones with Amanda and Derek that were a couple of years old. "You cannot tell me she doesn't look like Lindsey?"

"No, I cannot. They obviously resemble each other, because they are sisters."

"Meredith, they don't just resemble each other they could be twins."

"No that is Amanda and not Lindsey."

"How did you know her name?" George questions and they all look at her for answers. _Crap they must not have told me her name._

"I may have read some of the article." _Ok I can wing this. I hope._

"Then who is Amanda's mother." Cristina wanted to test Meredith she was forming theories in her head but they were probably incorrect.

"How am I supposed to know?" _I must have answered right they don't seem shocked._

"What is her…" They are interrupted by a pager.

"It's me." Meredith shouts. _Once again saved by the pager._


End file.
